dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Oliver
|birthplace = San Juan, Puerto Rico |family = Barbara Oliver (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Script Writer Producer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1975-present |status = Active |website = Tony Oliver }}Rafael Antonio Oliver (born May 12, 1958 in San Juan, Puerto Rico) is a Puerto Rican-born American voice actor best known for voicing Rick Hunter from Robotech and Arsène Lupin III from Lupin The 3rd. Other than voice acting, Oliver has also been involved in the production and script writing of various anime and live-action shows including the Power Rangers series. Filmography Live Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Guenelon (eps. 9-16), Priest (eps. 14-15) Animation Dubbing Animated Films *''The Adventures of Panda Warrior'' (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Arsène Lupin III, Additional Voices (Geneon Dub) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Deputy Pat *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) - Johnny (ep. 43) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Buggy Squad (ep. 20), Truck Driver (ep. 21) *''Noozles'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Rick Hunter *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Altar Boy (ep. 5), King's Aide 2 (ep. 5), Klauss (ep. 8), Prince Joseph (ep. 10), The Prince (ep. 18), Four-Tailed Fox (ep. 20), Deer (ep. 26), The Prince (ep. 28) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Security Guard (ep. 3), Man (ep. 12) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Bill Matheson, Gen Kitahara (eps. 40-41 & 72), Reporter (ep. 55), Barkeeper (ep. 69) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Daigoro Okuma, Saeki Yunoshin, Toramaru (ep. 13), Police Man (ep. 18), Follower (ep. 19), Pirates (ep. 22), Hitman (ep. 64), Shinpachi (ep. 63) (Media Blasters Dub) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Keiichi Morisato, Jose Mendoda (ep. 19), Disgruntled Rat (ep. 38), Rat (eps. 38-39), Additional Voices *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Knuckles (ep. 33), Opponent B (ep. 33) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Mata (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Dove (eps. 9, 18), T-Bone (eps. 9, 18), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Rokuroshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Speakeasy Worker (ep. 2), Samurai (ep. 5), Officer Kosaka (ep. 6), Bar Patron (ep. 7), Jugo Yoshikawa (ep. 11), Jail Officer 2 (ep. 12), Dojo Trainee (ep. 13) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Student (ep. 42) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Eiji Date, Naomichi Yamada *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Slobylonian #2 (ep. 13) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Pit Team Member (ep. 10), Runner (ep. 10), Married Man (ep. 11) *''Vandread'' (2000) - Hibiki Tokai, Additional Voices *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Noboru Sawaki *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Masaru Oyamada (ep. 43) *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Kurusu, Elian, Sou Kigetsuki, Inspector (ep1), Worker (ep. 4), Ikawa (ep. 5), Board Member (ep. 6), Doctor (ep. 6), Man A (ep. 6), Man C (ep. 6), Man (ep. 10), HOLY Soldier (ep. 12), Spectator A (ep. 15), Street Bully A (ep. 12), Subordinate A (ep. 14) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Hibiki Tokai *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Hotel Receptionist (ep. 7), Yosuke (ep. 9), Boy A (ep. 10), Guy (ep. 10), Taiyaki Man (ep. 10) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Newscaster Sugi, Car Assassin (ep. 6), Policeman (ep. 10), Staff Member (ep. 11), Li (ep. 14), Marine Boxer #3 (ep. 16), SWAT Member (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - News Anchor (ep. 25), Officer C (eps. 25-26) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Circus Master (ep. 5), Worker (ep. 7) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Jibachi Kamizuru, Nan, Tsuzumi, Postman Ninja 596-03, Nara Clan Researcher B (ep. 146), Kurosuki Family Member (ep. 153), Fukuyokana (ep. 174), Nanafushi (ep. 193), Ronin (ep. 208), Worker (ep. 208) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Seina Yamada, Mr. Yamada, Rajau Ga Waura, Pirate (ep. 20), Council Member (ep. 24) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - General Jinrai, Suguru Takasato *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Young Harry McDowell, Scientist (ep. 9) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Ethan Pelerin, Claimh-Solais Communications (eps. 1-2), Vanship Union Operator #3 (ep. 1), Observing Pilot (ep. 2), Silvana Announcer (ep. 7), Casino Royale Bartender (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Horse (ep. 20) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ryō Utagawa, Hanza Nukui, Ggio Vega, Gengorō Ōnabara (ep. 184), Assassin C (ep. 186), Seizo Harugasaki (ep. 313), Soul Reaper (ep. 316) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Maximilien Morrel, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Shige Heike, Nagamitsu, Nagatomi Thug #3 (eps. 3-4), Kawara Gang Member #3 (ep. 4), Nobu (eps. 13-14), Execution Squad Official (ep. 13), Fisherman (ep. 14), Lumberjack Rapper (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Edgeraid Coach, Mechanic A (ep. 5) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Toby Nobi, Cop B (ep. 2), Big Boy (ep. 5), Dog Owner (ep. 6), Robot Security (ep. 7) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Koji Kuroki *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Curator (ep. 17), Tsao (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Lancer *''Tokko'' (2006) - Ranmaru Shindō *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Narrator, Older Simon, Balinbow Bakusa, Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Minato Namikaze, Kyoya (ep. 122), Urushi (ep. 122), Sekiei (ep. 192), Man (ep. 193), Allied Ninja (ep. 284), Earth Ninja (ep. 349), Allied Ninja (ep. 381), Leaf Ninja A (ep. 416), Attendant (ep. 426), Uchiha Clan Member (ep. 452), Root (ep. 455), Villager (ep. 467) *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Night Class Teacher (ep. 1) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Yellow Scarf Member, Man C (ep. 5), Patron #1 (ep. 7), Punk (ep. 7), Taro Tanaka (ep. 7), Truck Driver (ep. 7), Billiard Player B (ep. 16) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Trainee 3 (ep. 1), Operator (ep. 2), Politician (ep. 2), SP (ep. 2), Pilot (ep. 3) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Juō Kurohagi, Thug (ep. 8) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Bruford *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Sigurd *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Tower of Grey/The Lovers (ep. 4) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Seitarō Yagiri, Man in Crowd #4 (ep. 13), Rio's Father (ep. 13), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep. 16), Detective (ep. 25), News Reporter (ep. 26) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Arsène Lupin III, Baldini (ep. 14) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Paradiser (ep. 4) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Taxi Driver (ep. 1), Satoru Nakae (ep. 34), Old Man (ep. 35) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Hinahoho *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Knight (ep. 6) *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Benimaru, Referee, Saruzo (eps. 8, 13), Reid (ep. 20), Shipright 1 (ep. 24) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' (2018-2019) - Brat (ep. 2), Pimp (ep. 6) OVAs & Specials *''Birth'' (1984) - Talin (Nam Shurugi) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Eight Clouds Rising'' (1997) - Ema Misuru *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Detective Sawada, Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Nasu Veronika *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Arsène Lupin III *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Arsène Lupin III *''Lupin the 3rd: Goodbye Partner'' (2019) - Arsène Lupin III Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Arsène Lupin III (Geneon Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Arsène Lupin III *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Bat *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Rick Hunter *''Akira'' (1988) - Sewer Vehicle Pilot, Red Revenging Clown, Drug Customer, Helicopter Soldier 1, Barriers Announcement, Nurse's Guard 2, Interrogation Room Cop, Unit 375 Cop, Radio Relayer (Animaze Dub) *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Launch Observation Team *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) - Marat *''Redline'' (2009) - Shinkai Video Game Dubbing *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Ranmaru Mori Voice Director *Beyblade Burst: Turbo *Eyeshield 21 *The Familiar of Zero *Fate/Apocrypha *Fate/Extra Last Encore *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo *Gurren Lagann *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders *Love Live! School Idol Project *Lupin the 3rd: Goodbye Partner *Lupin the 3rd: Fujiko Mine's Lie *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Mon Colle Knights *Noozles Writer *Adventures of the Little Mermaid *The Adventures of Panda Warrior *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer *Flint the Time Detective (eps. 29, 31, 39) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks *Mon Colle Knights *Ox Tales *Shinzo *Tales of Little Women *Vandread External Links *Tony Oliver at the Internet Movie Database *Tony Oliver at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Puerto Rican Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles